Amerykański Smok w Londynie
Jest to... wróć, będzie to seria opowiadająca o Jake'u Longu, Amerykańskim Smoku, około 3-4 lata, po wydarzeniach z kreskówki. Siostra Longa teraz przejęła funkcję AMERYKAŃSKIEGO Smoka, a on wyjechał do Londynu na Studia, jednak jak się okazuje, Londyn skrywa tajemnicy, których boją się nawet smoki, dlatego jurysdykcja ich jest tam bardzo ograniczona. Jake Spotykam tam wiele ciekawych osób, między innymi reinkarnację Artura Pendragona i inne ciekawy postaci. Bohaterowie: Jake Long - 18->19 letni student, chłopak stara się pozbierać po stracie ukochanej dziewczyny(Rose zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, niecały rok po ich szczęśliwym zejściu się), oraz rozstanie z przyjaciółmi, nie jest mu łatwo, jednak Fuu i nowi znajomi dotrzymują mu towarzystwa na nowej drodze życia. Moce: -Władanie nad ogniem/promieniami słonecznymi. -Zmiana w Smoka/przeskakiwanie przez gatunki.-miedzy innymi częściowa zmiana -Lot-związane ze zmianą wyglądu. -Twarda skóra itp -Magia ognia, smocze oczy Słabości: Anty-magiczna broń, Włosie jednorożca. Artur Pendragon A dokładniej Arron David Lawstrong-Pendragon Rówieśnik Jake, który również studiuje na tej samej uczelni co Jake. Chłopak nie miał łatwo, od małego jest szkolony, by w wieku 15 lat(rok w którym Artur(prawdziwy) przejął Tron Brytanii) spróbować wyciągnąć z kamienia miecz zwany Caliburem(Udaje mu się). Udana próba skazuje go, na życie w cieniu i ochranianie Brytanii i rodziny królewskiej przed mrokiem. Dzięki światłu z serca i z miecza. Umiejętności: - Sztuki walki -Umiejętność fechtunku -Biegłość w czytaniu Run, posługiwaniu się magicznymi przedmiotami(jeden z tych przedmiotów-runy teleportacyjne są wyryte na jego ciele, by mógł teleportować bronie do siebie). -Przywoływanie do siebie przedmiotów z jego skarbca, dzięki runom wyrytym na jego ciele. -Niezwykła wytrzymałość(Ma niezwykłą wręcz ponad ludzką wytrzymałość) i inne nadludzkie cechy(większa siła, zwinność itp). -Bycie wyznawcą Bognii Jeziora(kontrola nad wodą, chodzenie po niej, bycie leczonym przez nią i chronionym). -Moce dzięki ekskaliburowi: Władza nad światłem i rozpraszanie mroku, święta/złota zbroja(mająca magiczne właściwości), podstawowa kontrola nad wodą(mimo, że ma ją już dzięki błogosławieństwu, to Calibur daje władzę nad pierwiastkiem z którego stworzony jest świat, czyli z wody(istnieje ich 6-światło, mrok, woda, ogień, woda, ziemia), Tworzenie ze światła, regeneracja(puki ma przy sobie choćby kawałek calibura(część jego rękojeści cały czas zapieczętowana jest w Arturze) może się regenerować) Słabości: Podatność na 6 element, mrok, jest zgubą dla niego, w mroku światło blednie, jego moc również, kiepsko sobie radzi z czarną magią(chyba że jest pewny swej mocy), limit mocy(gdy wykorzysta całą swoją manę, miecz i reszta jego atrybutów się nie wyłącza(jak w przypadku gdy dzierży ją mag(bo on to wtedy robi), tylko czerpie siłę z Artura, przez co jego ciało na tym poważnie cierpi. Należy też dodać, że Arron nie potrafi korzystać z magii, ponieważ nie jest magiem, jego magia jest mun dana sztucznie i potrzebuję skupienia, żeby jej używać Margaret "Merlin" Monmouth- 16 letnia czarodziejka, która jest reinkarnacją Merlina, mentora i najlepszego przyjaciela Artura. Potrafi tworzyć pomocników(podstawowe stopnie magii), oraz posiada umiejętności wyjątkowe, ponieważ potrafi tworzyć magiczne przedmioty. Tobias M.M Cuit -Księże Wróżek Harlequin, środkowy syn Najwyższego Króla Wróżek Oberona Jedenastego, chłopak jest dość nieśmiały, boli się nawiązywać znajomości, lubią go zwierzęta i rośliny, ludzie się z niego zazwyczaj śmieją, przez wiele rzeczny(np pomoc dziewczynie, której nikt nie lubi), ma dobre serce. Jest raczej spokojny, trudno go wywrócić z równowagi. Wygląd: Chłopak jest niski ma 160 cm wzrostu, mając 18 lat(ludzkich). Na głowie widać u niego miodowo brązową czuprynę i zielone oczy, posiada pieprzyk pod lewym okiem, do czytania używa okularów, których nie lubi nosić, bo uważa, że wygląda w nich głupio, na lewej ręce ma rękawiczkę pod którą ma wyrytą runę przyzwania. Jeśli chodzi o ubrania to różnie, choć zazwyczaj różne swetry i spodnie + trampki, jak jest zimniej to zakłada szalik lub płaszcz(według Artura wygląda w nim jak zboczeniec), a gdy jest cieplej nosi koszule i spodnie 3/4, nie nosi krótkich, bo wstydzi się swoich kolan. Wróżki, potrafią upodabniać się do ludzi, we wróżkowej formie, ma długie włosy, żółto(środek)-zielono(to co wcześniej było białe)-czarne(gwiazda) oczy(3 oczy, jedno na czole). Moce i Umiejętności: Jest świetnym magiem, jak każda wróżka potrafi lewitować, ma moce psychokinetyczne i posiada, broń stworzoną z kawałka jego serca i kory drzewa nieskończoności(wróżkowego metalu). The Spirit Spear Chastiefol「霊槍シャスティフォル, Reisō Shasutiforu」-czyli pop polsku Włócznia Duszy Chastiefol - jest to święta włócznia, używana do walki przez Tobiego.